


Did I Hear That Right?

by TesseractTown



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Fighting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: “Heads up! Grimm ahead!” I hear Ruby yell back from the front of the truck. Qrow and I stand up and grab our weapons which were laid to the side of us.I look to the front, “Stop the truck. Let’s go kill some Grimm,” I say as I push the back of the truck doors open and Qrow and I hop out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666057
Kudos: 36





	Did I Hear That Right?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SECOND IN THE TIMELINE :)

“Heads up! Grimm ahead!” I hear Ruby yell back from the front of the truck. Qrow and I stand up and grab our weapons which were laid to the side of us.

I look to the front, “Stop the truck. Let’s go kill some Grimm,” I say as I push the back of the truck doors open and Qrow and I hop out.

Ruby and Yang hop out from the front of the transport and start running towards the Grimm, looks like we are doing this right away then. Qrow and I run towards the Grimm that they weren’t headed too.

I run to the left and throw my line out and wrap it around two of the grim. I tug on the pole backward as Qrow comes in and slices through both of the Grimm. I look over to where Ruby and Yang are and they are both fighting separately, but are still getting the job done. 

These Grimm aren’t strong, so far. Qrow and I keep killing the Grimm, I hook multiple of them, and he slices through them. 

After we seem to be done, I brush off my pants and walk over to Qrow as we look back over and Ruby and Yang, still fighting Grimm, must be a lot more over there, how did I not notice this before.

Qrow and I glance at each other before running over to help the girls. Qrow slices through the Grimm with his scythe, as I trip up the Grimm with my hook for Ruby to take an easy shot with her sniper rifle.

Qrow runs over to me. “Hey, wrap your line around my waist.”

I comply, as confused as I am. Qrow continues as he runs out, “Lock the fishing line!”

I flick the switch on my handle to lock the line and Qrow starts to run in circles on my line, really fast. I didn’t even know he could run that fast. All I know is I’m having to spin in circles with him, and it is making me dizzy.

Once he gets to speed he seems comfortable with, he holds out his scythe as he starts to slice through the Grimm that comes anywhere within this circle of death.

“Qrow! I’m getting dizzy!” I yell at Qrow.

Qrow stops and unhooks the line, I reel it up into my rod and give him the thumbs up before I throw my line out at the other Grimm. The Grimm bites the hook, I squint my eyes at the Grimm and shrug as I start to reel it in. “Guess it gell for that hook, line, and sinker.”

Yang starts to laugh as she shoots the Grimm with her gauntlets. I give her a thumbs-up, and she gives one back. I look around to see that everyone else had taken care of the rest of the Grimm. I turn around as I hear Qrow yell something and I look up to see a massive Grimm leaping towards me. Has my luck run out?

I hear the sound of a gun as the Grimm disappears and Ruby smiles, “You owe me one.”

I frown at Ruby, “Let’s head back into the trucks and get out of here before anymore Grimm appear.”

We all climb into the trucks and Qrow and I sit down in the back and continue our card game.

“You made me super dizzy you know,” I say to Qrow as I place a card down.

“But you recovered fast enough, so it was worth it,” Qrow says as he places his card down.

“I didn’t know you could run that fast,” I respond to Qrow as I place another card on the dust case.

“Looks like you learn something new about me every day,” Qrow says as he frowns at his cards and glances up at my cards I have placed down before sighing and placing a card on the dust case as well.

Qrow and I continue our card game till we get to the site, drop off the dust and head back to Mantle. As we arrive in Mantle I stand up and stretch as I step out of the cargo truck.

“Now we just have to wait for an airship to get back up to Atlas,” I say as I sit down on a bench. Qrow comes and sits next to me.

“Can we take the day off tomorrow Clover? Maybe we could go shopping for those plants!” Qrow says as he looks at me, hopeful.

I sigh as I pull out my scroll and click a few things. I look at my calendar, I can get us excused from missions. I click a few more buttons on my scroll, “Done and done. This better be worth it.”

Qrow grins and nudges me in the side, “You’re the best, you know that right?”

I grin back and say in a teasing manner, “Yeah, I do.”

Ruby yells over from where her and Yang are sitting, “Airship is here!”

Qrow and I stand up as we interlace hands. We start walking towards the airship.

We sit down on the airship next to each other and Qrow leans his head onto my shoulder. Ruby and Yang sit across from us as the airship starts to lift off and fly up to Atlas.  
Yang looks at us and smirks, “Someone is getting lucky tonight, taking the night off hm?”

Qrow shoots up and both of our faces turn red when Qrow exclaims, “Not at all! I want to go plant shopping tomorrow!”

I laugh as I put my hand on Qrow’s shoulder, “Yang does-”

Qrow’s face turns even redder, “Don’t even finish that sentence, Clover! Don’t you dare!”

I snicker and start to laugh at Qrow’s state, a mix of shock and embarrassment, Ruby seems to be dying of laughter next to Yang.

Yang opens her mouth to say something else when Qrow’s hand shoots up, “Don’t say one word Yang, don’t try me.”

Yang just shrugs and smirks as the airships starts to land.

We walk off the ship and Ruby exits behind me, I turn around and face Ruby, “Hey! Good job today!”

Ruby smiles and looks between us she starts running as she yells behind her, “Thanks, Uncle Clover!”

She nyooms off into the distance and I turn to Qrow, “Did I hear that right?”

Qrow has tears in his eyes and they start running down his face, “Yes, and I’m so happy!”

We hear Yang start to exit the ship, “I like how that sounds,” she starts to skip and she starts singing when she gets past us, “Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover sitting in a tree k i s s i n g.”  
She stops for a brief moment before turning around and blowing us a kiss as she skips off into the distance.

Qrow groans and shoves his face into his hands, “Please never point them on a team with us again.”

I grab Qrows hand as I start to walk forward, “Yessir.”


End file.
